This study seeks to determine the efficacy of zidovudine at a dose of 1500 mg per day or 500 mg per day compared to placebo, in HIV infected asymptomatic individuals with CD4 counts>500. Clinical efficacy is measured by a reduction in the incidence of symptoms of AIDS or AIDS related complex (ARC).